Consequences of Koopa Ninjas
by The Evil Fishy
Summary: Link thinks that someone is stalking him. And, this time, he might actually be right. Odd pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Aloha to all you...peoples...out there. This is my first Smashers story (I guess). Before I begin, though, I'd like to say a couple of announcements:

**1) GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE**: For my sake, please at least read the first chapter. The pairing is...strange (as you'll very quickly find out), and I don't think it's been done before (at least not here), but at least give it a chance. My first priority is to make you laugh. If it at least makes you laugh, tell me.

**2) REVIEW**: Despite being omniscient, authors are not psychic. We don't know what's wrong if you don't tell us. Reviews are not to use to boost how much traffic goes through your story; it's to provide criticism for the author (good or bad or whatever). Everyone should provide their input.

**3) DON'T BE IMMATURE**: Yes, I'm contradicting myself, as this story is very...wild, I guess. Also, don't say "ur stroy sux". Don'tcomplain about my pairing. Don't complain about my characterization.Read my bio. I DON'T CARE. This is _my_ story, and I will listen to criticism, but I won't tolerate (or I won't listen to) people complaining about things I already decided on before I wrote my story.

Without further ado...

**Consequences of Koopa Ninjas**

**Written by** **The Evil Fishy/Okami-chan**

**© by a bunch of Nintendo people**

**Chapter 1**

Yes, that's it. Ganondorf is acting weird. That's it. Maybe he's sick. Maybe he's hurt. But oh well. It's not like Link _really_ cared that much about the Gerudo.

Ganondorf was staring at some point beyond Link's head. It was obvious that he was so enthralled with whatever it was; Ness was throwing Kirby at his back repeatedly. And not even the squeaks of the pink fighter could rouse Ganondorf from whatever depths of his evil mind that he lingered in.

Or maybe...Ganondorf was staring at...him?

It wasn't entirly un-plausible. He might be too wrapped up, yet again, another mental fantasy of Link's destruction and forgotten to put the face mask on for the job. Or maybe it was another of his elaborate plans that might actually work if the Hero of Time didn't have a legion of magic users surrounding him almost constantly. He was staring at Link with a strange interest and confusion on his face.Either that or it was just blank.

Or, maybe he was sick, and just didn't feel well enough to turn his head or yell at the five year olds, with some sort of stomach disease that made him queasy to just move. Maybe it was a copy of him of some sort that _couldn't_ move. No...his chest was rising and falling. He could see that. Maybe he was only half-conscious. Dr. Mario's omelette surprise is a real nose-knocker. Maybe Samus was standing behind him without her suit on. Quick glance behind--no, that's not it.

So Link stared back, trying to catch his eye. Ganondorf wasn't paying attention. Maybe he was hypnotized by something. Or maybe he was really staring at Zelda, who was sitting next to Link.

"Why are you staring at Ganondorf?" said girl hissed. Link jerked his head in her direction.

"Huh?" Zelda had her head down, as if trying to stop Ganondorf from noticing her. It didn't matter. Ganondorf wasn't too interested in her, anyway. "Well, uh, doesn't it look there's something, uh, different about him?"

Zelda sat rigid straight and stared at Ganondorf across the room. After a couple seconds she relaxed and shrugged at Link. "No."

"You mean, you didn't notice? He might be thinking up another plan to kill me." Zelda chanced another glance and let out a giggle. Link smiled.

"Oh, no, kill you? Oh, why in the Sacred Realm would Ganondorf gain by killing you?" She let out a chortle. "I can't imagine what you could've done to him."

Link smiled some more.

"No, of course not; I have nothing against Ganondorf."

"There was no way that he could have tried to destroy your home country."

"No possible way."

Soon they were both laughing.

"But I didn' do nutin'!" Link and Zelda turned to see Young Link, looking at them as if he blew up their car. "Whatch'ou lauffin' at?" The pair only laughed harder. Young Link bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Whaaaaaaaaat..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, all you wonderful reviewers! Now, I'm not going to say anything individually, because this story might be reviewed after I upload this chapter, so...

Enjoy!

**Consequences of Koopa Ninjas**

**Written by The Evil Fishy/Okami-chan**

**© by a bunch of Nintendo people**

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Link was playing tennis. Now, to be truthful, he was never actually very good at tennis. He could very easily defect a giant ball of light from his sword, and even deflect it with a limited-edition glass bottle, trademarked to theglass-blowingcompany locatedsomewhere in Labrynna,that was too small for the light.

Now, that light was, it Link's estimation, at _least_ seven inches big. He could not deflect a three inch diameter, extremely bouncy ball with a rounded spade with holes in it.

Link ran after the ball and finally hit it. It shot forward and hit the net. He sighed irritably. On the other side of the field, Zelda gave something like a mix between a loud growl and a laugh.

"What?" Link yelled over to her.

"That was out of the line. If you hadn't of hit it, it would've been your point."

"What?" Link sighed degectidly, the tips of his ears drooping slightly. Zelda shook her head.

"You'll never get the hang of this." She tossed the other ball in her hand up in the air and smacked it with her racket. It shot torwards Link and bounced right near his right foot.

"Hey, that's no fair! You aimed for my right side. I'm left-handed!" Link emphasized it with a shake of his racket--in his left hand.

"You could've just back-handed it!" Zelda screamed back.

"Back-handed what?" Zelda let out an irritated sigh and went back over to Link's side of the field to show him the swings...again.

Zelda put her hands over Link's hands, and, standing in an utterly awkard left-handed stance behind Link, tried to show him the back-handed swing. And, because Zelda was standing behind Link and getting minimal reach, she was only able to show him the swing until waist-height.

"But wouldn't you follow through?"

"Yes, you would."

"Then why..." Zelda just stormed over to her side of the court, grabbing a random tennis ball on the way. She stood on her side of the court, bouncing the ball.

"Link, are you ready?" she called out.

"Hey, isn't it illegal to bouce the ball like that on the court?"

Link suddenly found a ball in his face. A small, yellow, six and a half centimeter, bouncy tennis ball.

Young Link laughed from the sidelines. Ness, Kirby, and Yoshi gawked at Zelda and asked her to be on their baseball team against the Crazy Hands. Sheik just shook his head. Ganondorf stared at Link.

"Huh?" Link snapped his head in the general direction of his onlookers. No, Ganondorf was playing tennis with the wall. But, wait, wasn't Ganondorf...

"Hey, look, I know Kirby is hot and all, but do you want to play doubles or not?" Link turned to see Daisy standing behind him, in her short shorted yellow tennis outfit, hair pulled back in an attractive bun, chewing gum.

"Er, alright," Link muttered. On the other side of the court, he saw Zelda and Peach.

"Hey you're a good player, right?" Daisy asked as Zelda served.

"Uh..."

Daisy rolled her eyes upward.

"This is so not cool. I can't believe it. Can you hit the ball?"

Link flushed as the troupe on the side of the field burst into hysterical laughter.

Daisy smacked the ball, sending it back over to the other side. Peach ran up and backhanded it.

It ran straight for Link.

_WHAM!_

"Holy _smokes_."

Link blinked open his eyes, racket in hand, it smoking slightly. Daisy was staring into the sky, hand above her eyes to block out the sun.

"Oh, my god! It's going, going..." Link spotted the floating tennis ball somewhere in the depths of the sky, heading out of the fenched tennis area, heading for...

_Whap._

Daisy burst out laughing, pointing at the poor Mewtwo, who was smacked in the head with the ball. The purple Pokemon went out like a light and collapsed forward. The arguement, they could only guess, he was moderating, was another fight between Saumas and Captain Falcon. The two bounty hunters stared at the unconscious monster, then burst out laughing, then threw their arms around eachother, walking off, giggling.

"Oh, wow," Daisy said, looking relieved. "Maybe it won't be too bad, huh?"

-

Link whiped the sweat off his face with a slightly damp towel. He never knew that tennis could be so...aerobic. He was as sweaty as Young Link gets wet when Ness finds the hose again. Ten places they've hid it so far, yet every week, in the very least, one room gets flooded. It's now in Luigi's basement. They last person who went down there, Diddy Kong, when signing up for Melee, decided it wasn't worth it to fight after taking a peak down that staircase. So Donkey came up with the brilliant idea to hide the water hose down there after the mental trauma his fellow Kong has been through. It's been three days since the last house wash, so everyone was sure that Ness wouldn't find it for at least a while.

"Sorry, Daisy..." Link muttered as said girl passed him to head inside. The aurburn turned to glare at him with two bruises on her face. On was from the ball, the other from Link's racket when he accidentally wacked her. Link winced and Daisy glared at him and threw her sweaty towel at him before she stomped off.

"Hey, Link!" Zelda trotted up to Link. "Hey, good game...even if you guys lost."

"Eh," Link shrugged. "No problem. But I won't go easy on you next time!" Zelda rolled her eyes and walked off. "Oh, c'mon! It was at least a little funny!" he yelled at her. Young Link, who was standing next to him, snorted. He swung his left hand in front of him wildly then yelled, in a high-pitched, mocking voice, "I'll show you next time!" He then returned his voice to normal: "Yeah, right."

Link bopped his younger counterpart over the head with his racket.

"Hey!" Little Link yelled at him.

Bop.

"HEY!"

Bop. Bop.

"Hey, stop that!" Little Link made a grab for the racket. Link held it out of his reach. "Hey!"

Bop.

Young Link pulled out his sword and waved it at Link threateningly. "Knock it off!"

Bop.

"HEY! Don't be a sore loser and take it out on me!"

Bop.

Young Link thrusted his sword at Link. Link parried it with ease. Little Link slashed blindly. Link just either parried them or blocked them with his racket from hitting, say, one of the benches, the sports shed, Falco, and the ice cooler.

Actually, he missed that one.

"Stop!" Link tried to grab Young Link from knocking over the massive ice cooler. He didn't make it in time as Little Link's little sword sank right into the bright orange plastic of the cooler. There, it got stuck, and the young Link with it. The cooler started tipping over the bench and torwards the steep decline behind it, down to the meadow. The drop was perhaps thirty meters. Link made one more desperate grab for the kid, but missed.

Something shot into Link's view from the side, embedding itself in the ground in the way of the falling cooler. The orange box stopped right in it's tracks. Young Link let go of his sword with a shaky hand. The looked around the box to see a heavy, elaborate long sword in the ground, providing a good enough barrier in the cooler's flight path.

Ganondorf came by and shoved the cooler back onto the bench, yanked both his and the Kokiri Sword out of whatever they were stuck in, and handed the small sword back to the smaller Link.

"Knock it off," the Gerudo barked quietly. He let his gaze linger on the two longer than needed and left. The two Links silently watched him leave. When the intimidating man was out of earshot, Little Link said, "Did our worst enemy just save me?" Link shrugged.

"Liink!" The two turned to see Zelda running up to them. "What happened? What was Ganondorf doing?" Link shrugged and Y.Link went "He saved me?"

"Maybe Mister Redhead really is sick," Link remarked. Zelda gave him an irritated look.

"He's no sicker than you are. And, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower." Zelda walked calmly off, the two Links watching her.

"Wow, if Ganondorf is no sicker than you are, then you must be _really_ sick," L.Link remarked. Link looked at him.

Bop.

"HEY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you, glorious reviewers! This is, ah, chapter three, innit? Guess so. Enjoy!

**Consequences of Koopa Ninjas**

**Written by The Evil Fishy/Okami-chan**

**© by a bunch of Nintendo people**

**Chapter 3**

"Doesn't Ganondorf seem a little...out of it today?"

"As nice as it is to know you aren't holding any grudges against our enemy, please shut up. You've talked about Ganondorf and his out-of-place strangeness all day. It's truly nothing new."

Link frowned at Sheik, who was doing her daily, odd habit of cleaning up the living room before C.Falcon and Saumas come and destroy it with their daily, odd after-lunch battle.

"He's been staring all day."

"People stare to see. Link, it's honestly nothing new. Unless he's been staring at something all day. Chances are, at breakfast, he thought you were staring at him and he's now complaining to Mewtwo that you won't stop."

"But I wasn't staring at him until he did!"

"Link," Sheik said, placing a slender hand on his shoulder. "If it's really bothering you, you should confront him about it. Chances are, he doesn't know a thing about it and you're just fussing over nothing." She returned to her work of reorganizing the throw pillows.

"He's acting weird too."

"Oh, please tell."

"He's been really zoned out. He doesn't act like that."

"Oh really? How would you know, I daresay?" Sheik gave a complementing look that Link couldn't respond to. "If anything, I think you may be hallucinating."

"No, I'm pretty sure Ganondorf didn't respond to Kirby being thrown at the back of his head." Sheik did finally stop and gave Link a contemplating look.

"You know what I think?" she asked. Link shook his head. "I think you're overreacting and trying to get me to talk to him. Nothing is wrong. Just calm down, chill, and put this pillow over on that green sofa over there." Link took the pillow and dropped it, and himself, on the loveseat. When mentally reminded of the alternate name for the furniture, Link sat up.

"Maybe Ganondorf likes someone."

"Yeah, maybe you." Sheik placed a hot pink pillow on all the matching dining chairs that lined the wall. She counted exactly twenty, as she always did, for some strange reason. She was arranging the eighteenth pillow when she realized that Link didn't retort yet. She turned to look at him across the room. On his face was a mixture of utter confusion, realization, surprise, and utter terror. Sheik grabbed the eighteenth pillow, walked over, and whaked Link over the head with it.

"I was kidding. Zelda was right, you are too gullible."

"Huh?" Sheik laughed.

"You're so clueless. Zelda acts like that, too, sometimes. Is that just a Hylian thing? I don't act like that."

"Zelda sometimes acts like that: me?"

"More than you know it, Hero." Sheik handed him the pink pillow. "Put this away. I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Nevermind that." Sheik left the room through the back door. Link got up and placed the pillow back on it's appropriate chair. He compared it to the others. It leaned too much to the right... He reached forward and corrected it. But there was still something different. It was aligned too differently than the others. Link continued trying to straighten the single cushion when two people jumped into the room.

"You are no real bounty hunter!"

"Do you wish to test that, Captain?"

"Not only test it: I shall prove it! _Falcon Kick!_" Saumas jumped out of the way just as Falcon slammed into the green loveseat Link was sitting at just moments ago.

"You killed the loveseat, Captain Falcon!" Saumas cried out in mock horror.

"I daresay I did not!"

"Do you wish to test that, Captain?"

"Not only test it; I shall prove it! _Falcon Punch!_"

Saumas twirled elegantly out of the way.

"You killed the chair, Captain Falcon!

"I daresay I did not!"

Link stood at the door, watching the two ultimatly and utterly destroy the living room. They bounced around, like they were in some kind of erratic dance.

"What are you staring at, elf-boy?" Falcon asked as he grabbed the front of Saumas's suit.

"Uh, nothing?" Link said hesitantly, back slowly out of the room.

"I daresay not!"

"Would you like to prove that..."

Link slipped out of the room and, as he walked down the hall, heard a few more bangs and yells.

Oo


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, welcome back. Or maybe it's not back, because its your first time reading this. Or, maybe, you're just skipping the beginning notes. But, hey, whatever floats your boat.

**Consequences of Koopa Ninjas**

**Written by The Evil Fishy/Okami-chan**

**© by a bunch of Nintendo people**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning was cold. But, according to Ness, it was freezing. Many people would argue that it indeed wasn't freezing, and that it wouldn't be freezing until it dropped below zero degrees.

Then Ness would show the block of ice that incased his bat and ball. Then people would say that it was freezing.

"The Crazie Hands are going to _slaughter_ us!" Ness was complaining as he swung his ice-incased bat at the breakfast table. Young Link, Yoshi, and Kirby nodded energetically and responded with normal lacky responses: "Yeah, yeah, right, right, boss, boss!" Nana and Popo were trying to convince the four that it was completely possible to play baseball with ice, and even more so with hammers.

Then Mario came over just to show how possible it was.

Then for the rest of the day, Ness was in his room, moping about how his baseball equipment was suddenly and anticlimatically shattered by a plumber.

_A plumber_.

"Is it really possible to play baseball with hammers and ice?"

"Well, why don't you ask Nana?"

"Or, better yet, ask Mario!"

Young Link burst out laughing, feeling a little sadisctic at the sight of his downtrodden friend. Link screwed his face into a not-very-amused look. Zelda just sighed and layed her head on the table, stirring her tea.

Little Link pointed. Link turned around to see across the table to see Ganondorf heading towards them with long, purposeful strides. He stood in front of Zelda, who stared at him with bleary eyes, stirring water with a coffee stirrer.

"I need..." he started. He looked at Link.

Link was staring at him with wide eyes, leaning as far away as possible without falling off his bench. The Guredo King raised an eyebrow, clearly interrogative.

L. Link poked Link and ran away cackling when his elder counterpart jumped out of his chair. Zelda watched them and then, to the desert-man, "May I help you?" Malice practically dripped from her lips into her unstirred tea.

"I need to speak with you," Ganondorf said quietly as if the whole room was watching them.

Twenty people leaned forward in their chairs expectantly, trying to pick up their words.

Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"I need to speak with you..." Ganondorf glanced around. "_PRIVATELY!_"

The whole room jumped and went back to their own business.

Zelda was still suspiscious. "Why?"

"Because." Zelda stole a glance to Link, who was cowering under the table. After an (un)seen kick to his midsection, she got up and followed Ganondorf out of the dining room.

"Why does the G-King want to talk with Ms. Princess Lady?" Young Link asked, who suddenly manifested itself under the table, sitting next to the elder Link who was curled in the fetal position.

"_He's going to peel the jelly from her eyes and eat it on toast_," was the only thing Link managed. L. Link sadly patted his green-covered vibrantly blonde hair.

"If only, if only...I don't turn out like you," he said mornfully. "I sure hope I'm not as brainless." Ignoring the angry and agitated look from the older Link, Young Link licked his finger and jammed it into the Hylain Hero's ear.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Young Link was off like intellegence from my brother, laughing hysterically. Link started to get up, murder on his face.

"YOSHI!"

"_EEEEEEEEEK!_"

Very few people were blissfully unaware of Link's utter lack of pride that day, and Ganondorf wasn't one of them. He noticed the young hero jumping at every little sound, looking around like a frightened guinea pig, and twitching nervously near dead house plants. Though the weirdest thing of it all was that Mario, the one who's usually on top of things and is second to only Master Hand in terms of control, was one of those blissfully unaware people and pop up on Link like he usually does.

(Also, usually, Link doesn't scream like a banshee, yelling that chimichangas give him gas and the chandelier is trying to steal his shield.)

Yes, the blonde was acting very strange. And Zelda was acting much more irritable, and Sheik, like Link, seemed to be a bit on edge. Ganondorf hadn't the feintest idea why the heck Sheik, of all people, was losing her cool. Link was easy to figure out (it was quite obvious that he'd developed a pathological phobia of the Gerudo Theif), but Sheik was just a little more edgy. Ganondorf wasn't worried for her in any way, but, like Mewtwo enjoys pointing out, the last Sheikah wasn't one to be not taken seriously with subtle hints and intuition. It turns out that Sheik had a sixth sense for danger, so when Sheik's worried, the other twenty-five warriors should be scared witless.

Zelda had been staring daggers at him for five minutes. Maybe he should start talking.

"Is their something wrong with Sheik?" he finally asked.

Zelda nearly toppled over. "Huh!" she blurted intellegently, regaining her composure. "Sheik? I, uh, I don't know. She didn't seem out of sorts or anything similar." Zelda paused and a puzzeled look spread over her face. "Or, maybe..." She closed her eyes and a moment or two passed in silence.

Ganondorf shifted his weight anxiously.

"No," Zelda started slowly, eyes still closed. "Nothing's wrong, she says. You shouldn't worry about it. It really doesn't concern you, but be alert, still, she says. Nothing bad will happen, but be concerned about your influence about other people, she says. And Ness and Kirby stole your sword, she says."

When Zelda opened her eyes, Ganondorf was gone.

"Well..." Zelda said articulately. "There was an oddity for today. Ganondorf influencing people? That's worth a laugh."

öô


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, do I still have fans? Well, here's the next installment, good ole' chapter 5!

**The Consequences of Koopa Ninjas**

**Written by The Evil Fishy/Okami-chan**

**by a bunch of Nintendo people**

**Chapter 5**

"Ganondorfis _scaaarrrryyy..._"

Four hours later, Zelda found Ness and Kirby, shivering in a closet in the basement. With a sigh, she yanked them upstairs and outside for five minutes, waiting for their minute little butts to freeze and for them to come to their senses.

"Zelda! ZELDA! Let us in!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!" Link shrieked happily, hands cupped to his mouth as he yelled through the door.

"LINK! Let us in 'fore with bust it down!"

"Yeah, and we'll sic the G-King after you!"

Link immediantly stopped and left to find a corner to whimper in. Zelda sighed irritably and unlocked the door. The two trouble makers stumbled inside.

"Link!" Zelda said sharply, reaching his room. She pushed open the door, her magic unlocking it, to find him under his bed. She pulled him out. She quickly explained the real reason the G-King was acting so strange. Even though she was practically yelling in irritation by the tie she was finished, Link stopped shivering and gave her a blank look.

"What?" he asked.

"He. Was. Just. Worried. About. Sheik." Zelda gritted out, her grip tightening on the front of his tunic.

"Really?" he asked excitedy. Too excitedly. Zelda didn't notice.

"YES," Zelda ground out through her teeth.

"Ha!" Link exclaimed, a grin splitting his face in two. He shot out the door. "Ganon likes Shiek!" he sang as he shot down the corrider.

Zelda twitched as her hands slowly grabbed her hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--()

Today had defiantly not been the perfect day for Zelda. Of course, not many days were perfect for her, since she was one of the people around who could keep control over her sanity (ever since Saumas fell in love with the oaf Falcon, she was out of it, too), she was also in charge of keeping everyone else in check.

Amoung her fellow sanity-keepers were Sheik, who was never around anyway except to clean up after everyone, Fox, who was also never around, or he was shooting something, Falco, who get's mad too easily and loses his sanity and shoots something, Mewtwo, who was _also _never around and was the mansion's therapist, and therefore declines keeping watch at risk of his own sanity, and Ganondorf, who freaks the heck out of everyone.

Causing them to run around like idiots who've lost their sanity.

Marth was also sometimes comforting when he's not busy chasing Roy around, throwing things at the back of his head. A rather large amount of Zelda's time was wasted, wanting to do the same thing, but forcing herself to keep her composure.

But as the day waned, it seemed to get better. She hadn't seen any other occupants of Hyrule since lunch (except for Nabooru, who seemed to constantly pop out of nowhere, heating Hot Pockets), and that was good. And she hadn't seen any of the home school baseball team, the Sluggers, made up of the hyperactive smashers, which was even better. Sheik had mysteriously disappeared, which was nothing new, yet she wasn't there to fix up the living room before it was utterly decimated. The only official couple in the house quickly noticed this and tracked Zelda down for clues.

"I have _no_ control over what my alter-ego does, sorry," was her answer. She was fixed in a pair of blank stares as Zelda went outside to see some sunshine.

It was still chilly out, oddly enough, even at midday. Zelda didn't mind as she sat at one of the benches along the giant rift leading downwards into the valleys below.

A light breeze flitted through, whipping up the Princesse's hair and dress, exposing her ankles to the same, awfully evil wind.

"Ah, Princess Zelda, how have you been on this fine day?" Like said before, Marth was completely tolerable when his red-haired companion wasn't rigging the dining room onto the roof. The blue-haired swordsman sat gently down on the bench next to Zelda, taking off his jacket. "Though a bit, chilly, don't you think?" He draped the fine jacket over Zelda's shoulders. The Hylain smaled slightly as she pulledat the jacket.

"It would be a much better day if everyone else wasn't running around as if they had gone insane," Zelda said cynically, staring out into the valley. Marth gave her a light laugh.

"Don't take everything so seriously. This place wasn't bound for any sort of control or order."

Zelda huffed. "That won't stop me."

"And I see that it doesn't."

Zelda frowned a bit bitterly over the ravine. "It's just suprising that even the most mature out of those who board here are often the most immature. For example, Link. After saving Hyrule, and then saving his alternate 'Termina', he still acts like a child. Even his incarnate behaves more responsibly than him, sometimes."

Marth gave a mocking "ooohh." "Perhaps he's not as immature as you think."

"Perhaps he's not as mature as _you_ think."

"Ah, you have got me, Princess." Marth grinned at Zelda, and she managed an upward tilt of her lips back.

"Thank you for not being so pride-stricken over such a little matter," she admitted.

"I have no need, nor desire to hold grudges over such a little matter. That is more Roy's department."

Zelda gave a hollow laugh. "His department? That's more his continent of the world. I have yet to glimpse a bigger bigot than he."

"Trust me; you'll have to such long and hard for one."

Zelda nodded, and shivered. "But I still do wish that everyone would act their age."

"Well, if no one is acting their proper age, then join them. Join their march of insanity," he suggested, grinning.

Zelda gave him an alarmed look. "What? And then who would make me stop?"

"Me."

Zelda couldn't stop the snort and snicker. Marth gave her an alarmed look: "You know who terrible I am in keeping everyone in line. No one would know you did anything until peace was restored."

Zelda giggled a little more, until a look of inspiration spread over her face. She grinned oh-so-slightly and stood up.

"Thank you, Marth, for your jacket and your words of wisdom, but I do believe I have something to attend to at the current time."

Marth shrugged his jacket back on as he watched the Princess walk back to the mansion.

Minutes later, the sports shed exploded in a storm of heat and flames.

"BOOOOWWWSSSEERRR!" Peach screamed.

Marth quietly got up and rushed to see what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

(yawns) It's been a while, hadn't it? Here's the next chapter, and it might answer a few questions...

**Consequences of Koopa Ninjas**

**Written by The Evil Fishy/Okami-chan**

**© by a bunch of Nintendo people**

**Chapter 6**

For the next few days, it was hell for the Smashers.

Well, for some of them. Zelda was having _ffuuuunnn..._

For most of the time, she was keeping up her calm and centered facade while keeping the utter chaos. But that was Zelda during the day. But, at night, she transformed into...

CRAZY ZELDA!

She would sneak out of her room at unnatural times of the night and burned some things as stress relief. And, usually, Bowser was blamed. So, Bowser had to clean it up. But, to give him a break, Zelda broke a flower vase right outside Ness's room. The little boy then had to clean it up. And, sometimes, something happened outside Roy's door. The damage made up for his utter hyperactivity from earlier.

And, of course, Sheik was a little curious.

"Zelda, isn't it...funny, that, all of the sudden, everyone is burning everything else?"

The two were currently sweeping up some ash on the front doorstep. What had happened there was too catastrophic to repeat in words.

Zelda paused, for effect, and pretended to think over the past few days. "Hey, you're right. I really didn't notice that. This place has always been too crazy." Zelda sent a massive wave of dust off the porch and onto Link, who was lazily dozing against the wall. The elf shot awake and coughed loudly. "You've been a little jumpy recently," Zelda pointed out. "What's up with that? Think we're going to be jumped in our sleep?"

Zelda gave a small giggle and Sheik gave her a funny look. "Despite what's been happening, you seem to be not as stressed out. Why is that?"

"Asked you first!" Zelda said childishly and twirled around. Sheik sighed and poked Link with her broom, waking him back up. Zelda threw her broom at him and skipped inside. Sheik jidded him into helping her.

"So how have you been?" Sheik asked.

"Fine..." Link said vaguely.

"Even with Ganondorf stalking you?"

"Oh he's not stalking me. He's stalking you."

Sheik paused. Link continued to absentmindedly brush ash off the porch.

"And that has basis in fact?" she asked slowly.

Link nodded, as if it were obvious. "Zelda told me."

Sheik sighed and dropped her forehead into her gloved hands. "I can't believe it."

"Hey, neither did I, at first," Link lied. With one last, grand sweep, all the ash was gone. "Hey, Sheik, what's the matter? Zelda said you were nervous about something."

"I'm worried about the mental states of the leaders and saviors of Hyrule."

"Oh, okay."

Link leaned his broom against the wall and went inside. "See ya later!" Sheik tossed her broom against the wall as well, and started inside.

Sheik very well knew who was causing the chaos for the past couple of days, being mind-linked to the perpetrater. But she also knew that the princess had merely snapped. The trouble-makers and Link were to be blamed for that.

And Roy.

Actually, _mostly_ Roy.

I dreadful scream echoed throughout the halls. Sheik only jumped barely at the sound, which was perhaps the most reaction anyone could get out of her. The screech was nearly inhuman sounding, and unless they were at Ground Zero, no one knew what it was from. Proven quite nicely when the non-human fighters suddenly ran out of one of the doors near Sheik, ran around in circles, screaming about Nazgûl, then ran back inside. From the death-threats inside her head, Sheik deduced that it was Zelda who screamed, and it was a certain swordsman that caused her to do so.

No, not Link, but nice try.

"ROY, I'LL FLARE BLADE YOUR---"

There was a smash of sorts that cut off the remains of Zelda's words. Soon, a string of explicatives started up again, scaring the holy bejezus out of the kiddies.

Sheik decided that she would be happier not knowing rather than knowing, knowing that she would soon know what happened from Zelda. So, Sheik made her way to the roof.

Located on top of the fourth floor, and only accesable by some really hidden door in the basement, where you need a nineteen-number code to get by. Oddly enough, the code was just simply 1234567890987654321, and the first to figure this out was Donkey Kong. The stairs led all the way to the roof, to a floor of slate, and a floor of dirt, and a floor of plush Persian carpets in Master Hand's penthouse suite.

Sheik sat on the edge of the roof. About twenty meters behind her was a large stone wall; hidden behind it the suite and its surrounding garden, Sheik could smell the sweet smells from over the wall. She pulled the wraps around her face down, breathing deeply, and sat on the ground, leaning against the low wall that rimmed the roof.

It was a beautiful, but somewhat chilly day. Up five stories, the wind was a little stronger than down below, but hardly anyone went up here, and most were scared silly of the giant glove that presided over the mansion.

Sheik wondered that how in the Sacred Realm a giant glove came by those powers. It was extremely strange.

Sheik leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes to the slightly overcast sky ahead.

_Ft, fft,_ _"Hwaaa..."_

Sheik jerked up, shooting to her feet. In front of her stood six..._things_, dressed in black. They were all holding rather dangerous-looking swords.

"Oh, _s--"_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, believe it or not, this is the last chapter of this short little serial. Yes, it didn't take that long. Cheers and spirits to those who reviewed, and here's a sepukku gun and a "Philosophy of _Go_" book for those who didn't. Enjoy!

**Consequences of Koopa Ninjas**

**Written by The Evil** **Fishy/Okami-chan**

**© by a bunch of Nintendo people**

**Chapter 7**

There were only two occupants in the living room: Link and Ganondorf. Link was quite happily reading a book while listening to music. He bobbed his head comically in time to the beat, while grinning and lip-synching. Ganondorf was looking perturbed, one ankle on the other knee, head leaned against hand, staring at the junction of the opposite wall and the ceiling. He was tapping his fingers irritably on his knee.

Something wrong was going on, and he knew it. At least it wasn't the idiot boy sitting across from him listening to Madonna.

"Link," he finally said. The elfin ears twitched slightly, and Link hesitated in the breifest of pauses. The whole show proved that he heard, but it also proved that the young Hylain was completely adament on ignoring the Gerudo.

"Link," Ganondorf repeated, more forcefully. Link didn't respond at all to that one. "Listen to me you feather-brained elf."

Link angrily ripped the phones from his ears. "I'm not an elf!" he yelled angrily.

"Do you feel it?"

"What?" Link asked blankly, startled by the sudden change of tone. Ganondorf had said that almost nervously.

"It," Ganondorf announced, waving a hand around. "Do you feel it?" Link looked around, but his expression revealed that he wasn't concentrating on sight. Actually, what Ganondorf didn't know, not being gifted with the oddity, Link was listening, moving his head to hear anything.

Ganondorf really didn't think the Hylain would understand. Most of the race was gifted with the extrasensory feel that usually told them of danger, but it seemed that they were always too absentminded or stressed out to understand.

"Someone's co--"

_SLAM._

The two residents of the room jumped. Peach was standing at the door, dressed in a green dress.

"Sheik's been attacked!" she managed before two men shot past her. She twirled a bit before stopping, looking utterly disheveled. "_Well!_" she huffed.

Up two stories, Sheik lay in a sterile room. She was stripped, more or less, leaving a pair of white boxer-like shorts. Her chest was wrapped in medical gauze. Her soft, blonde hair fluttered around in a halo around her face, much shorter than Zelda's, but only a bit longer than Link's.

Speaking of Link...

"_Sheik!_"

Link burst into the room with all the grace of a three-legged cat with an ear imbalance trying to climb up the Eiffel Tower. He collapsed near Sheik's bed, nearly on top of it, shaking her still form slightly.

Slightly meaning with the strength of those horrid moblins.

"_Link!_" Sheik cried out when she came too, which was fast. "You're going to reopen my wounds. Please..." Link quickly redrew his hands.

"What happened?" Link asked. Zelda, who was nervously looking out the window, gave a small groan. The story was probably well-known by then.

"I was attacked by ninjas on the roof. I defeated them, but they cut me up badly."

Link gave a soft sigh. "Well, at least you're..._ninjas_." Link raised a brow disbelievingly. "I'm not stupid."

Sheik chuckled softly. "They were Koopa ninjas, out to get Princess Peach. Yes, that's what Princess Zelda thought as well."

"Uh-huh," Link said, still not sure to believe her. "Even though Bowser is here." Sheik nodded.

"They said they were sent by the 'Koopa Brothers.' I'm not too sure who they are, either, but you could ask Mario, who would probably know."

On cue, a "_Mama-mia!_" yell echoed from down the hall.

"So you're going to be okay?" Link asked, ignoring the plumber. Sheik nodded. "That's good."

"I think you reopened my wounds," Sheik muttered, pressing a hand to her side.

"Let me help. I did a lot of first aid when I was finding the jewels and masks and---"

"Link, no," Sheik said.

"Why not?" the Hero asked. The Sheikah raised a brow. "What can't I help?" Zelda sighed and started shoving her savior out the door. "Wait, why can't I help? Why nooot..." Zelda closed the door, nearly slamming it.

"He's such an airhead," Zelda muttered.

"Just remember, he saved you."

Zelda sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead. "Please, don't remind me. Now, to dress your wounds. Again."

Link blinked quizically at the door, still trying to figure out why he wasn't allowed to help.

"Link."

Said Hylain jumped and whirled around a bit, trying to find out where the voice came from. He was apparently obliviant to the fact that Ganondorf had followed him to the room, and was even in the same elevator as him.

Twirling around until Ganondorf finally stood behind him, Link came to a stop, head-to-chest with the Gerudo King.

"Link," Ganondorf repeated.

"What?" Link asked. Something in his subconscious bubbled up, and he remembered what Zelda said about him. Link's grinning mouth opened wide.

Only to make contact with the Gerudo's.

A few scant seconds passed with the two faces together, then Ganondorf pulled back.

A few more scant seconds passed with the two staring at eachother.

Then Link tore down the hallway, screaming.

Ganondorf chuckled slightly: "Moronic Hylain."


End file.
